A Really Bad Wish
by KeyOfDancingMelodies
Summary: Roxas isn't happy. He's bullied, alienated and patronised, all for his age. When his friends start to suffer because of what he deems is his own inability, he decides the only option is to do something drastic...  Trio fic


A/N This is currently unfinished, so there may be periods of long non-update-ed-ness. But I am working on it on and off and hope to finish it. :3 This was also originally written for deviantART, so please forgive any formatting I missed in my read-through.

Chapter title: 'When I Grow Up' by Garbage

* * *

><p>As soon as he had turned off into the alley, Roxas knew there would be trouble.<p>

"Little runt, should've run home to your mama instead of trespassing in our patch."

The blond refused to budge, holding the groceries he had been sent to fetch. He was uncomfortably aware the munny pouch full of change from his purchase was hanging heavy around his wrist as he hugged the paper bag. If he could just get past this wall of muscle, he could stroll through the portal Xaldin was keeping open for him around the next corner...

"Think you're tough, don't ya? Look at ya, grinning ya face off."

"I'm not grinning," Roxas answered quite honestly. His chin was grabbed tightly in response but he managed to keep hold of the bag, even when his face was pulled to gaze directly up, inches from the foul-smelling breath of the leaner of the two ruffians. He wrinkled his nose to try and avoid the smell. "That kind of hurts. Let go."

"Whatcha gonna do, shrimp?" the man seemed amused. "Gonna cry?"

His hand was reaching for the munny pouch dangling just in his eye line. The second Roxas twigged what he was doing, the teen wrenched his chin out of his grip, spun on his heel and brought his other heel promptly to the man's face. The burlier of the two menaces took a second to realise this kid had just floored his companion, but got the hint and lunged forward, snarling, "Little punk!"

Ten seconds later, both were sprawled on the floor, groaning and holding their shins and heads, whilst Roxas blew his fringe out of his face and kept walking back to the portal. The instant he was through, the bag of groceries were firmly removed from his hands and he received an unsympathetic, "You took far too long."

"You're welcome," the boy murmured, rolling his eyes as Xaldin set the bag on the table and emptied it. He was about to take his leave and boot up his gameboy when Xaldin's heavy hand clamped onto his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder. Xaldin was holding a box of eggs open in his other hand. Three eggs were broken.

"Go get some more."

Roxas frowned and almost whined as he retorted, "you can't be serious."

"That was an order. Honestly, sometimes I wonder why the keyblade chose an incompetent child such as you. You cannot even retrieve food without making mistakes."

The Key of Destiny was about to gape and stammer an offended defence, but was promptly pushed back through the portal. Even as it sealed up before him, he continued to gape at it, before he realised he'd been deposited back in the alleyway with the now waking, and very angry muggers. He groaned as he readied his fists again.

* * *

><p>They had gone out tonight. Again. Without him. Again.<p>

Apparently, they were going out 'on the pull'. Roxas had no idea at all what that would involve: they had both slipped into cool, summery clothing with lots of strange bangles and wristbands and glowing necklaces. They looked more like they were going to attend a rave of some sort than go about pulling things. He had asked them what they meant by that, but they had shared one of those patronising 'bless him' glances before smirking at him and promising they would tell him when he got older.

Which wasn't likely to happen unless he suddenly got his heart back.

Bored and lonesome, Roxas had retired to bed in a sulk, feeling tremendously left out, and not for the first time. However, he was not so desperate for company that he would leap for joy at Axel stumbling into his room at 4am, tipsy and loud.

"Roxaaaas! My main man! You asleep? It's like... past bedtime, ain't it? Whatcha doing still awake?"

The teen groaned and curled up a little more under his duvet, a hand running over his face as if trying to keep his brains in. "Axel... the hell...?" Axel seemed oblivious to the fact he had just awoken the boy up and threw himself onto the bed to join him, wrapping his arms around. Roxas could smell the alcohol through his duvet and bluntly nudged him off. "I'm trying to sleep... go away... you're drunk."

"I am not drunk... okay? I had a drink or two, and that's all: I was the designated portaller. Sheesh. What are you, my Somebody's mother?" Axel chuckled but let him go obediently and lay with his hands behind his head. "So anything fun happen while we were out?"

"Marluxia took over the Organization and so Fridays have gone from 'casual' to 'cross-dressing'," Roxas grumbled sarcastically into his pillow, clenching his eyes shut and hoping Axel would get the hint to go away. The redhead just nodded wisely at the response and closed his eyes. Apparently he had no intention of leaving the bed, let alone the room. Groaning loudly, Roxas eventually gave up trying to sleep and asked in annoyance, "Can't you go bother Demyx?"

"Demyx is currently in the company of two hot-as-hell, French, identical twins that took a liking to him at the club." Axel's voice was a mixture of jealousy and impressed amusement. "Let's just say I don't think he wants to be interrupted, even if I knew where they slipped off to... lucky devil."

"Well, _I_ don't want to be interrupted either, but that didn't stop you."

Axel actually laughed and reached over to pinch Roxas' cheek. "Being grumpy only makes you appear more adorable in my eyes, baby brother."

"Not adorable." Axel's hand was slapped away and the covers pulled more firmly over the blond tufts of hair. Axel's victorious smirk seemed to penetrate through though as Roxas growled, "Wipe that look off your face."

"Oh, so testy today!"

"Why do you think? You just barged in and woke me up for no good reason. Get out of my room."

Seeing as Roxas was being ('surprisingly') poor company and was not in the mood to humour him, the pyro almost took him up on that suggestion when suddenly, from the corridor outside the room, they heard very unusual noises. A portal had fluidly opened and whoever it had deposited was not alone, judging by the giggles, groans and conversation.

"Ooooh vous, les filles me rendre fou ... si cruel ... Donc, très cruel…"

A duo of female giggles. "Mmmm, oh monsieur...!"

"Heh heh, je suis très gourmande ... deux belles femmes pour moi tout seul. Mon ami a été le plus jaloux..."

More giggles and chuckles, and what was obviously sounds of pleasure trying to be shushed behind busy lips. Roxas sat up and glanced at Axel, who had face-palmed and was getting up. "That stupid, drunken idiot... if Xemnas finds out he brought non-Nobodys back here... Demyx!"

Axel left the room to deal with Demyx and his two hussies, making Roxas believe for half a second he might actually get some peace. No such luck: within moments of Axel leaving the room, he returned dragging Demyx in with him. The latter was obviously very drunk and rather disappointed that Axel had pushed the two girls sucking on his neck back into the portal before they realised they had changed locations, and closed it instantly. Another big hint that Demyx was drunk was perhaps the fact he was only wearing his boxers and a pair of lop-sided sunglasses that were falling off of his ears. His neck and upper torso were covered in love-bites. Upon seeing Roxas, he threw up his hands and greeted loudly, "Oh petit frère est réveillé! Hourra!"

"Oh _please_ tell me you can still speak English without having to sober up," Axel groaned, setting Demyx down on the bed where he promptly cuddled a reluctant Roxas. "For pity's sake, Dem; not only do you not show where I told you we'd meet after we were done, but you drag them here of all places? Your drinks were definitely spiked, man; I made sure you didn't over-do it."

The blond teen in bed was losing his patience and interrupted Axel's lecture with a despairing, "Oh for the love of- can't you two just leave me alone!"

"Demyx: where are your clothes? And your wallet? And your munny?" Axel ignored their youngest's outburst and folded his arms, looking down on the drunkard.

"Dominique et Isabelle a déclaré qu'ils allaient maintenir la main dessus pour moi ... et ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'ils ont dit qu'ils détiennent, oh la laaa!"

"In English... though judging by the leering and your sudden perverted voice, I'm not sure if I need to hear it. Lemme guess: those two girls lured you back to their place, got you some more drinks, weaseled you out of your clothes and while one of them 'distracted' you, the other rifled through your pockets and took everything you had."

"Oui," Demyx giggled, still snuggling against Roxas contently. Axel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You don't seem too unhappy about being robbed blind."

"Non." A tittering giggle. Evidently, Demyx saw the 'price' as more than worth it.

"Axel, please get him off me. Take him back to his room and keep an eye on him," Roxas groaned into his pillow. Demyx whined. "Seriously, get off me. You're drunk, half-naked and horny."

"I dunno, Roxas," Axel was smirking through his fingers. "He seems pretty comfortable there. I swear, he turns bi when he's drunk."

"_Axel_!"

"Fine! Fine! C'mon, you sorry lump, leave Roxas alone."

"Awwwwww-!"

"Don't give me that. C'mon, upsy-daisy."

Demyx did not want to 'upsy-dasiy', and instead just laughed and wrapped his arms around Axel's slighter frame, kissing with tongues and pulling him down roughly onto the bed too... both of them crushing Roxas.

Enough was enough.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! OUT! OUT! OUT!" The keyblades were out now, whapping them upside the head as they yelped and stumbled, tangled in the bed sheets to escape.

* * *

><p>Axel was getting a tad bit concerned. Roxas was meant to have been here half an hour ago. It was unusual for the boy to keep him waiting, especially when there was the guaranteed promise of ice cream for attendance. Checking his watch then gazing up into the sunset, the redhead sighed, patted his knees in a bored way, then glanced over his shoulder back at the clock tower behind him, to see if Roxas would come stumbling round the ledge's corner with an apology for his tardiness. Axel noted mournfully his ice cream was melting. Sadly he sighed and took another bite out of it. Ice cream never tasted very good when eaten alone.<p>

A portal opened behind him and Roxas almost fell out and off of the tower had Axel not caught him and sat him down with a loud, "Whoooaaa there, little buddy!"

"Nugh?"

Axel examined the boy's face as he adjusted his sitting position to pull him onto his lap and better secure him from toppling off; he seemed very heavy and limp. Roxas' eyes were straining to stay open, and he seemed almost dead from weariness.

"Wow, you don't look so good. You shouldn't have stayed up so late last night what with missions today."

Roxas dearly wanted to rant on about how it was actually Axel and Demyx's drunken faults that he couldn't get back to sleep last night, AND missed breakfast, AND had to be lectured by Saix for reporting for missions late, AND barely managed to stay awake during his recon with Vexen. Instead, he mustered up a grumpy, "Mgh" and allowed Axel to pick him up like an over-sized baby to take him home.

"Poor kid... you're way too young to be pulling all-nighters. Don't make it a habit, okay?"

"Not... habit... 'nd I'm not... kid."

* * *

><p>"Come on, kid! Show me what you got!"<p>

Roxas was tired, hungry, moody and sore. He'd had a worrying dream last night that had woken him after only two hours and left him unable to sleep for the rest of the night; added to the fact he had an early mission which made him miss breakfast again; AND the fact said mission had involved chasing Deserters for hours unsuccessfully; THEN that he had been dragged slap bang into this 'surprise' training inspection... it was fair to say Xigbar's chides and jeers were not helping him focus.

He swung his keyblades, and the Freeshooter easily stepped back to avoid it. "That's it? Seriously?"

And this couldn't be any old training session, _oh nooo_. No. This had to be an actual inspection in his progress as a fighter. Xemnas was watching like a cobra ready to strike a small mouse on a large podium over-viewing the training area, with Saix at his side, and poor Axel watching from the sidelines and psychically willing Roxas not to screw this up. The pyro even had his fingers tightly crossed and was really trying not to speak up encouragement. It wouldn't be Roxas who got punished if something went bad here: Axel was his mentor – it would be him getting the churning out.

Another duo of swipes and slashes were parried with Xigbar's _foot_ and kicked away, throwing Roxas off balance in a pathetic manner. The teen could practically feel Axel's inner whimper.

_I'm really trying Axel. Honest. But I'm so tired... I can't let you down. You're my best friend. But it hurts to keep my eyes open..._

It was truly an effort to keep attacking, but he did, trying his best, pulling all the blocks, slides, dashes and strikes he thought would look impressive to his spectators whilst managing to stay on his feet. If he couldn't actually defeat Xigbar, he could at least make it look like he had been taught some fancy moves. Any redeeming feature would be good about now.

There came a sudden, unexpected flash of purple, and suddenly Roxas was slammed onto his back. Both keyblades flung from his grip and clattered across the floor before disappearing. Xigbar's gun barrel was on his throat.

"I win," the dark-haired Nobody grinned, pinning him down.

A cloud of doom descended stealthily over the youngest Nobodies in the room, but Axel still began rambling hopefully, "So Xemnas.. u-uh... as you can see, Roxas here is doing really well in his training. I'm sure he was just nervous, what with springing this exam on him."

"Nobodies do not get nervous," Saix cool voice crushed his attempts to make them see this defeat in a better light. "Also an ambush of Heartless will not give warning, they will pounce upon a target, and we expect said target to be able to defend himself."

Xemnas said nothing. Even when Roxas was hoisted by his hood back onto his feet and pushed forward by Xigbar, he didn't dare lift his head to meet the Superior's gaze. He had failed.

"Axel," he whispered once stood right beside the quickly-panicking pyro. "I'm sorry."

"Sh," Axel hissed back, subtly sneaking his hand around Roxas' behind their backs in assurance. He gave it a squeeze, as if silently saying, "Let me handle this."

"Look, Sir; the kid only just got back from a mission. I'm sure if given correct rest and time to clear his thoughts from the previous mission, he would have performed a lot better. If he had more time to prepare-"

"As already made clear, in the field, there will be little time to prepare for attack."

"But Sir-"

"Furthermore, if he isn't 'prepared enough' and actually comes to harm because of it, _you_ will be the one to blame for neglectful teaching: the boy is yours to train, and thus such poor performances are a direct sign of your lack of potential to do _anything_ useful."

That was a low blow, and Roxas disliked his best friend being spoken to in such a way. "Take that back! Axel's really great!"

His hand was squeezed tight again, this time painfully. "Shut up," Axel whispered urgently. Too late. Xemnas' eyes narrowed further, still not looking at Roxas.

"AND it seems you've failed to teach him basic manners, such as not speaking when the adults are having a serious discussion."

"Sir, please-"

"Meet me in my office tomorrow morning so we can review your capability as the mentor of Thirteen. And pray you come meet me after my first coffee, or you may be leaving with less body parts than you entered with."

"... Yes, Sir..." Axel murmured, head bowed, slowly letting go of Roxas' hand. Roxas barely had the time to try and utter another protest about how unfair this was before Saix suddenly grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up, making the teen yelp and kick his legs helplessly in the air below.

"And this should be discipline enough for speaking out of turn to your Superior, as your mentor failed to do so."

There was a flash of fire and suddenly Axel's chakram was at Saix's throat. His eyes looked ready to kill.

"I'd suggest putting him down, _Sir_."

Xigbar watched with intense amusement as Saix glared back at Axel, then gracelessly let Roxas go, sending him slumping on his behind onto the floor and turning away to stride after Xemnas, who hadn't even taken a backwards glance at the little confrontation. The Freeshooter loitered around, sitting down to polish his guns. Axel threw him a dirty look before dismissing his chakrams and kneeling by Roxas, pulling him into his arms and rubbing his scalp where Saix had tugged. "... bastard... picking on a poor kid..."

To his surprise, Roxas gave a grunt of frustration and tried wriggling out. Taken aback, Axel instantly let go, about to ask what was wrong when Roxas shoved him. Hard.

"Stop calling me a kid! You're just like all the others! You're WORSE than all the others! All of you think I'm just some pathetic little kid who... who... who needs babying and can't do anything right and I keep messing stuff up and you all say it's cus I'm just a kid! Well I'm sick of it! I hate it! I hate you! Leave me alone! I never want to see you again!"

And he stumbled onto his feet and fled with bitter tears starting to fall as he tore out the room and into a portal God knows where. Axel was left looking like a child who had heard Santa coming down the chimney and instead found Santa's decapitated head still oozing blood in the fireplace. Speechless, he managed to work his brain enough to creak his neck to Xigbar, as if asking for an assurance that that had actually just happened. Xigbar just chuckled and explained, "Hormones."

* * *

><p>It was fair to say after seven hours searching the multiverse for his little friend, Axel was at his wit's end. There was only one world he hadn't checked... and he hoped if he scrunched up his eyes really tight and reopened them, Roxas would appear, everything would be fine and he wouldn't have to visit that awful, demonic, torturous world that haunted his worst nightmares. But it would not just go away like a bad dream this time, and it was the only place Roxas could be. And thus, Axel decided to man-up and get some help with this next world.<p>

"Axel, clinging to me for dear life won't help us search for him any faster, and surprisingly is only slowing us down," Demyx pointed out as her flicked his dolphin tail about the waters, towing a clownfish-i-fied Axel who had wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist. The redhead just shuddered and wheezed, "Stop making fun of me and help me look for Roxas!"

Demyx might have made some kind of teasing retort to that had this been any different: he could scarcely believe when Axel told him of Roxas' outburst and was incredibly concerned as to what could be upsetting the teen. And as much as he mocked Axel about being so damn scared of harmless old Atlantica, he knew for Axel to even voluntarily suggest visiting here meant that the pyro was _really_ downright _terrified_ of what had become of their dear little friend. Axel was a total nervous wreck by the time they determined Roxas was not in the actual kingdom of Atlantica and instead could be anywhere in the vast, wide ocean surrounding it, but this was Demyx's favourite world: he knew every last nook, cranny and potential hidey hole for angsty teens wanting to hide away from their troubles, having used them all himself at one point or another.

However, even Demyx paled when all those were exhausted, and left only one last place in this whole world where Roxas could possibly be. After whispering in dread his suspicions to Axel, both Nobodies took off in a flurry of bubbles, pounding their tails as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>"There there, my poooor sweetheart. You make yourself fully at home while I draw up the contract."<p>

"And... then we'll have a deal?" Roxas asked hopefully, gazing up at this unlikely saviour. Ursula just grinned and pulled a golden scroll out of thin air, drawing him closer with one of her tentacles and putting a chubby arm around him in a motherly way.

"But of course! I always keep my promises! All you have to do is scribble one quick little signature here on this silly old scroll and you shall have what I promised you! It couldn't be easier, my dear!"

The glittering paper seemed to briefly shine a little brighter in the gloom of the sea-witch's lair, reflecting off Roxas' longing eyes. This seemed too easy. There had to be some kind of catch, but she had proven her power to him upon introduction, ever since her two eel friends had guided him here after seeing him staring forlorn and lost on a coral reef. She had listed all the others she had helped, and her magic had intrigued him. And even after giving it a long shot and explaining his worries to her, she had merely lit up in a delighted smile and assured him she could help. But still...

"Come now, you can't be having second thoughts, surely?" her voice dripped by his ear, her tentacles patting his shoulder and holding him a little tighter in a four-armed hug as she rested her fingers under her chin: she observed his doubtful face bite his lip in thought. "Don't you want them to like you? I thought you were fed up of being the babied one. You could be better than them for once. You can be the one who patronises them instead. I can make it aaall better, pet. All it takes it just one. Tiny. Name."

"No," Roxas murmured, making her raise an eyebrow. "I don't want to do this to hurt them... I... I want to do this so that I won't get them in trouble anymore, or hurt them, or ruin their fun... I... just want to be taken seriously. Because of me they can't have as much fun... And the way things are right now, they're getting hurt, or feeling disappointed in me..."

"Say no more, pumpkin," she tutted sympathetically, before magically calling a glowing fish-bone quill and handing it to him. "Sign away your woes, my dear."

He looked at the paper once more, chewed his tongue then sighed heavily, taking the page and moving the quill down to make contact.

"Roxas!"

It was distant, faint and he almost missed it. However it was enough to make him gasp and look to the lair entrance in confusion. That had been Axel's voice. At once Ursula glanced to Flotsam and Jetsam, who wordlessly slunk out of the cave to deal with the incoming intruders . As they left she gave a courteous chuckle and pulled a curtain of seaweed over the entrance as a sharp call of, "Roxas whatever she tells you, _don't listen!_" barely reached his ears. The teen suddenly felt very on edge.

"... That was my friend..." he said quietly.

"Who was? What? Oh you poor dear, you must be hearing things!" the octopus woman slunk back over to him, using a tentacle to guide his face back to the document and another wrapping around his wrist holding the quill. "Now let's not dilly dally. Juuust heerreee..."

"_GET YOUR FILTHY TENTACLES OFF OF HIM!_"

There came a kind of underwater sonic boom and suddenly Ursula was sent flying, smacking into the opposite wall of her cave and leaving her shaking herself out of being stunned. Before Roxas could recover from the commotion, Demyx had swum in front of him, glaring at Ursula whilst with his other hand he forced the surrounding water so violently that the newly defeated Flotsam and Jetsam were hurled like large bullets back at their mistress. Axel trailed in behind and joined Demyx's side, trying his best to look menacing but in actuality was gritting his teeth only to stop them chattering from the vague terror of a submerged battle. Thankfully, he had the equivalent of a God on his side, thanks to this whole world being made up of Demyx's element.

"Roxas, go straight home..."

"... right now."

The teen looked at them all nervously, tail flicking. "Guys...?"

"That's an order." Both Axel and Demyx had growled that in unison. Before Roxas could even respond – eyes wide and looking more than hurt – Demyx spoke up, this time to Ursula. "Lowlife witch... I should have taken care of you last time."

"Last time? Axel raised an eyebrow and glanced over to the blond beside him. Demyx nodded, glaring hard, fists clenched.

"She was after my powers and tried tricking me into handing them over so she could rule Atlantica."

"I even offered you your heart back," the witch herself tutted.

"I was not about to let you torment innocent lives just to help myself! With MY powers, too!"

It was fair to say this was news to both Axel and Roxas, with Axel giving a wide-eyed, "Holy cow..." and Roxas suddenly gasping and staring at Ursula. "You... you were going to hurt people? But you told me you only lived to _help_ people!"

"She's a filthy, rotten liar and whatever she was about to promise you was only going to bring you misery," Demyx was on a roll now, swimming up to her and glaring into her face. "She's a fat, horrible WITCH. Plain and simple."

Ursula just grinned, showing her sparkling teeth and plumping out her sagging cheeks. "Still as handsome and charismatic as last time, aren't you, dear?"

"_Don't_ call me 'dear', _hag_." He slapped away one of her tentacles as it fondly tugged on his cheek. "Atlantica could do well without you, and after trying to trick Roxas, I'm thinking it's high time I was the one to show you the door."

In the next instance, Arpeggio was out and in Demyx's practiced grip, sharp end facing her like a spear. At once Axel stepped in, looping his arms around Demyx's to hold him back and make his sitar useless. "Whoa there, buddy... we've got Roxas... don't let your anger go to your head."

"He's just a kid and she was going to do something to hurt him, I just know it! I knew she was low but low enough to trick some poor boy who didn't know any better it just... it just..." He floundered his tail before growling, "Lemme at her, Axel!"

"Dude, I'm aware you and the lady here have issues but save that for a therapy session! Let's just get Roxas home before you make things worse!"

Ursula was grinning wider than ever, and merely swam back to lounge in an open clam embedded into her wall. "Well, my poor, sweet darling... I can see what you mean. They really _do_ treat you like some helpless baby. Some 'friends' they are."

"Huh? What did you say, witch?" Now it was Axel's turn to growl. However, Ursula's smirk just got wider and he realised she was looking past them to Roxas. He glanced over his shoulder. Roxas was fleeing out the cave, allowing a half-glimpse of a murderous glare before the curtain of seaweed closed behind him. "God dammit! Roxas get back here!" He let go of Demyx and floundered after desperately.

Demyx did not follow. He remained trying to kill Ursula with his stare alone.

"Something I can help you with, pumpkin?"

"... what did you promise him? Out with it."

"I'm afraid I don't share my clients' details so-"

He kicked his tail so violently another mini-sonic boom echoed about the water as he propelled himself at her and pinned her to the wall. "Out. With. It."

"Not like _you_ to be so rough, handsome."

"Enough with the sweet talking! I know you're an evil, disgusting witch; no use trying to convince me otherwise! If Roxas gets hurt...!"

"You'll what? Kill me? Oh sweetheart, we both know you would never. You're too precious to murder anyone."

There was a pause in which Demyx faltered and looked away, glaring into space. She was right: he could never kill anyone in cold blood, no matter how much he could shout about it. Even the thought of it was making his insides turn to jelly. Sensing his failing confidence, Ursula wrapped tentacles around both his wrists and pried him off her, slipping another around his waist and poking his nose with a chubby finger. "To be honest, I would be more worried about that other friend of yours: he doesn't strike me as a strong swimmer, and these are dangerous waters to be caught in. You of all people should know that."

Demyx paled and instantly kicked out of her grip, making right for the lair's exit to go after Axel, leaving her chuckling behind him.

* * *

><p>"I lost him," Axel said instantly when he saw Demyx approaching. "I'm sorry, I can't swim well and he just out-swam me..."<p>

"This is a total mess..." Demyx groaned, taking Axel's arm and towing him out of the deep, dark waters towards where he knew the shallows were. "That witch. That evil witch."

"What the hell would Roxas want from her, anyway? And more importantly... what does she want from him?"

"Ursula never makes deals without getting what she wants in return," Demyx agreed, before freezing suddenly, then without warning dragged Axel at speed into the dark, _dark_ sea bed to hide in some thick kelp. A hammerhead shark sailed slowly over their position. Axel whimpered.

They waited a couple of minutes after it passed, then cautiously swam back out.

"We need to find Roxas..." Axel whispered in dread, pale.

"Relax: Roxas can fight in this world, unlike you, and he's also a fairly confident swimmer; I made sure he was when I got the brief chance to train him that time when you were off on missions. Though yes, we still need to find him. We still don't have a clear idea of why he's so upset, and if he's consorting with Ursula about it and not us, then that's cause for concern."

Axel was grateful that Demyx was being the calm one for once. It usually fell to the Flurry to keep his head and give the support and morale boosts, but in this world, that got flipped on its head. Demyx was almost unstoppable in this world: he knew the territory as well as he knew his own bedroom; his powers made him a God-like figure here able to manipulate the very world itself and increase his strength triple-fold; and his usually easy-going and approachable nature made him popular with the locals when it came to finding information. Sometimes – as mean as it seemed – Axel was certain Xemnas only let Demyx live simply because he was Master when Atlantica was concerned, and had succeeded every mission here ever given where even the more experienced members had failed. There was no better person to have in this world in such a crisis.

"Roxas may have portalled back home... Axel, I think you should go check. I know you don't like to hear this, but you're no use at all here: your fire and chakrams don't work here and you can barely swim without..." a sigh. "There's no polite way of putting this, but you can barely swim without slowing me down."

"No, no you're right. I'll get right on it. You just give this place another total clean out and if you find Roxas, bring him straight home." The redhead hung his head and sighed. "... I just want to know what's so wrong with him... He's never done this before."

"Sure thing, pal... hey... Don't beat yourself up over this, Ax. I'll bring him home if he isn't there already. We'll figure this out. Promise."

"... Yeah... heh... yeah, you're right."

"... don't make me hug you while we're both technically naked. That would be kind of gay."

Axel was about to burst out laughing and thank Demyx for lightening the mood when Demyx suddenly clamped a hand over his mouth and pulled him back down into the darkness. About to point out he thought they weren't going to hug whilst in this form, Axel gave a little struggle but Demyx hissed, "Shhhhh..." the bubbles buffeting Axel's ear. Deciding to do as told, Axel looked to where Demyx was.

Roxas was drifting around, trying to hide in a coral. Checking the coast was clear, the boy bit his lip, then pushed off into open water, heading back to Ursula's lair.

"Let's move..." Demyx whispered, silently sliding from the seabed and trailing him. Axel stayed close behind, or at least tried to, but his uneducated fumbles through the water made him proceed drunkenly and in the end he hand to grab Demyx's tail fin and hope the Nocturne wouldn't mind. Demyx, meanwhile, wasn't planning on going far.

"Roxas, where are you going?" he called out, a little fed-up and yet soothing. The teen flinched and glanced over his shoulder, realising they were behind him. He flicked his tail in a desperate bid to put on speed. Demyx just reluctantly reached out a hand and wafted it at himself. Roxas found himself being pulled back by a sudden current and before he knew it, Demyx had locked his arms around him, holding him securely.

"Lemme go!"

"... Roxas... tell us what's wrong."

By this time, Axel had let go and swum around to look Roxas in the eye, arms folded but not in a patronising way. The teen was still struggling.

"No!"

"Whatever it is... you can tell us. We'll make it better. We promise."

"Let. Me. GO!" Oblivion and Oathkeeper appeared in his hands in shafts of bright light, but Demyx held firm, even as the blades began to buffer against him.

"Roxas... shhhh..."

"What's so bad that you can't tell us? It's really hurting you, we can see that. So why can't you tell us? We won't be mad. We'll understand," Axel spoke up now. "Just calm down and talk to us."

"You're making it worse!" Roxas snarled. Had he legs, he would be resorting to kicking wildly: Demyx just wasn't letting go.

"Tell us what we're doing wrong, and we can stop making it worse."

"NO."

"Then we're dragging you back home and sending you to Xemnas to get disciplined. C'mon Demyx, let's get him through a portal."

"Stop treating me like a child!"

"WELL YOU'RE ACTING LIKE ONE, ROXAS!" Axel actually growled now, taking the teen's shoulder. Roxas blanched and shrank away. Axel had _never_ shouted at him like that before. Sure, Axel shouted instructions in the middle of battle, or when he was warning of an incoming ambush... but never to scold. Never to Roxas.

"He has a point, Roxas," Demyx murmured in a gentler tone.

The Key of Destiny looked up into Axel's scowling eyes, the man now swimming above him to further glare down and intimidate. The sheer disappointment. The total irritation. The eyes told all. Roxas' own glare cracked under the fiery intensity, and he shrank back into Demyx's arms, suddenly trembling. "... You should never have followed me..." His voice cracked as he said it, and he hung his head, defeated more than ever. "... both of you. It's made it all even worse than before." His keyblades vanished quietly.

"What the _hell_ is your problem, Roxas?" Axel didn't even sound angry now. Just exasperated. He appeared to have noticed his sudden snap had made Roxas scared but was still displeased with the boy. "Seriously, what's going on in that airhead of yours, because from where I am, you look like you've had a mental breakdown, and you're taking it out on us and yourself. And I'm putting a stop to it right now. Now TALK. TO. US."

"What did Ursula promise you?" the Nocturne went from all-out restraining the boy to giving him a tight hug as he felt Roxas slump in his arms.

"...She was going to make me older."

"... what do you mean?"

"I asked her to make me the same age as you two..."

Axel and Demyx blinked in surprise, then stared at each other in dumbstruck confusion. "Why would you do that?"

Roxas clamped up again.

"... Come on, buddy... quit holding out on us. Why the hell would you ask her to do that to you? Aren't you happy how you are now?"

"... no."

There was a gentle pause, before Demyx gave a heart-broken, "Oh Roxas..." and cradled the boy some more, drifting down to perch on a rock to better cuddle him in his lap. Axel swam after, more than bewildered. "Roxas, why didn't you say something sooner? We could have done something. What's making you so unhappy about yourself that you want to age?"

"I just... I'm fed up of being so useless."

"You're not useless."

"Yes I am. I get stuff wrong all the time, and people say it's because I'm young. I keep messing up and everyone just expects it of me just because I'm a kid. I don't _want_ to fail all the time and see others take responsibility. I'm fed up of being so damn pathetic, and never being able to be allowed to do the right thing and take the blame. But when I try to show I can be grown up, everyone just shuns me and says I'm too young to try, or to understand. I'm always left out. I can't go with you guys to places... I get us kicked out of movie theatres just for being too young... you guys can't drink with me around... It's like I'm some kind of alien and no one wants to accept me as an equal. Just... just some stupid, knows-no-better idiot that needs babying and... and... I'm tired of that being used as an excuse to attack my friends... when really... i-it's all my fault."

It finally made sense, what Roxas had blurted out tearfully in the training room before fleeing. Axel wanted to smash his face into a wall. "Oh Christ... why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because that would have made you baby me even more..."

The kid had a very good point. But still...

"Roxas... listen to me." Axel took a seat on the rock beside the two blonds. "You're perfect the way you are. I won't deny we might treat you like a kid sometimes, but it's because we love you. We don't intend to patronise you. I'll be the first to hold up my hands and admit... I want to protect you, because you're small and young, and you _are_ just a kid, whether you like it or not. I treat you like a kid, because I know childhood is precious. And I miss my childhood. You help me cling to that... so I often see you as a kid. But I would never do that with the intent to make you feel bad about yourself, and neither would Demyx here. You're a wonderful boy, Roxas... I don't think you quite understand just how wonderful you are... or how much you mean to us."

"You're doing it again..."

"No, he's right," Demyx put in softly. "We're not saying this to make you feel pathetic and babied. We're saying this because it's the truth, and you're our best friend. And best friends – whether adults or children – stick up for each other, and assure each other. Right now, you need assuring, so by God, you're going to get it. Axel's right: you're perfect the way you are, and it's not you who needs to change; it's us. We're sorry you felt that way, but we're going to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"It's not just the babying..." Roxas mumbled, now curled up in Demyx's lap, hugging his own tail. "... If I got older, I'd be stronger... I'd be a better fighter, and then I wouldn't get you in trouble."

"Hey, that training session earlier was totally rigged, don't-"

"It's not just the training session... I slow people down when I'm partnered on missions. You're both always protecting me, because I'm too weak to protect myself. For once, I want to be a help instead of a hindrance. I'd be stronger, and bigger..."

"You'd also not be Roxas anymore. You'd be a total stranger."

"Maybe I don't _want_ to be me anymore."

"And _now_ you're being childish."

The Key of Destiny fell silent and simply stared into the murky waters of the deep, contemplating whilst at the same time wanting to empty his entire head of everything. He barely noticed Demyx's hand stroking up and down his back slowly, too lost in his thoughts. He did, however, notice the sudden scream from Axel. He jerked his head up sharply, in time to be yanked along by Demyx at speed through the ocean. Bubbles blurred his vision and he could scarcely get out a wail of confusion. After a few more seconds of topsy-turvy floundering in the wet, Demyx stuffed Roxas into a tiny hole in a reef and hissed, "Stay here. Please Roxas, don't get involved." Without another word, the Nocturne kicked his fin and pummelled his way through the waves. Roxas stuck his head out, pale in growing fear.

A great white shark had crept up on the trio, and Axel's brightly coloured, flicking tail seemed to have caught its attention. Axel was naturally jumpy in this world and so spotting the shark in such a close vicinity (right by his shoulder) had caused the pyro to let out a shriek and let fly an instinctive punch in defence. The shark was very unhappy at being lunged at and had almost taken a gulp of Axel there and then had Demyx not dragged them both away. It appeared that while swimming them to safety, Axel had slipped from Demyx's grip and wound up floundering behind in panic. Now Roxas was safe, Demyx swam back at speed to grasp Axel in a tight hug and bowl him out of the path of the shark's charge. It was then it caught Axel's tail fin in its jaws and drew blood.

Roxas saw the red trail drifting like smoke through the whirlwind of bubbles, and went white as a sheet. The shark's eyes grew larger as it tasted the blood and suddenly its ferocity intensified, lunging after them again and again and again. It was all Demyx could do to keep hold of Axel (gripped by a panic attack at this point) whilst hurling force fields of water at the shark to try and dissuade its advance. Demyx may well have had the might of the oceans at his beck and call in this world, but whilst trying to keep hold of a bleeding friend who was hyperventilating? It wasn't long until Demyx gave a cry of pain, his shoulder caught by a wild tooth. More blood began flowing after the pair as Demyx tried to repel the raging creature.

Roxas tried swimming after but was too slow and could only stand by helplessly watching Demyx casting one-armed spell after one-armed spell. Axel had gone grey and limp, no longer helping to kick. And still the shark darted after.

Tentacles slipped around his waist. He gasped and tried to wriggle free, but froze when pudgy arms cuddled him from behind.

"Oh dear... if only they had never interfered, hmm?"

"Ursula... help them!" Roxas was frantic now. "Can't you do something? They're going to get eaten!"

"I've already given you the means to help them yourself."

The golden scroll appeared in a burst of bubbles in front of Roxas' hands, the quill appearing in one. Smirking lips drew close to his ear. "You know what needs to be done. Time to... 'man up', dearie."

* * *

><p>AN: Ursula. Personal space. LEARN WHAT IT IS.


End file.
